Despues de una pelea
by Kareen Jackson Grace
Summary: Otra de sus peleas, ella dice algo que no debe y el le toma la palabra y claro candy llega en el momento menos esperado


(SUSANNA)-Estoy muy enojada, llevamos ya un rato peleando, una vez mas, parece que solo lo hice enojar mas, ya nada me importa y le grite SOLO VETE, me arrepentí en EL mismo momento en que lo dije, yo te empiezo a decir todo lo que puedo para que te quedes, dije que ella, Candy, ya se ha de haber casado, se que no es cierto, pero igual lo digo, digo que te amo, y te digo que por ti estoy asi, sin mi pierna, te digo que algún dia me vas a amar, o al menos eso es lo que yo quiero o espero…

(Terry)- Yo solo te doy por tu lado para que dejes de discutir, te oigo gritar vete y me dirijo hacia la puerta, entre mas lejos este yo de ti por mi mejor, yo solo quiero estar con mi pecosa, y mientras me voy ignoro todo lo que me decias para hacer que me quedara. Pense en que Candy era pecosa, Annie era tímida, Stear el inventor, Archie el elegante y patricia la timida, a Susanna le quedaba el sobrenombre La chantajista . Llego a la puerta y te dije ESTA VEZ YA TUVE SUFICIENTE. Llego a mi departamento y oigo que alguien toca y yo se que por centésima vez es tu madre que viene a exigirme que me case contigo, no le pienso abrir.

(SUSANNA)- La que deberia de estar enojada soy yo, no tu, estoy tan molesta que podría decir que ya es suficiente, que ya no te quiero ver, pero te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir mejor voy a verte, solo tomo un baño y después iré

(Candy) Te vi salir muy enojado de casa de Susana, pasaba por ahí para hacer unas compras, te veo muy enojado, igual iba a ir a verte en la tarde, mejor voy de una vez a ver por que estas tan enojado, bueno dejo las compras y luego voy a verte

(SUSANNA) Llego a tu departamento, y llamo a la puerta, después de un rato decidiste abrirme, te dije si ibas a invitarme a pasar y me dijiste que no

(Terry) NO dije sonriendo me dices que eso no se le debe de hacer a una dama, NO veo a ninguna por aquí te conteste, pero aun asi entras a mi departamento y dejas la puerta abierta

(SUSANNA) de todas maneras entro y tomo asiento en un sofá, deje la puerta abierta por si ocupaba salir corriendo o algo asi y te digo DIJE VETE, LO SE, PERO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES A TI

(Terry) la verdad me esperaba algo asi y te digo QUE PENA SUSANNA, POR QUE A TI JUNTO A MI ES LO ULTIMO QUE QUIERO

(SUSANNA)No esperaba que me dijeras eso, tal vez debi esperar un rato para que no estuvieras tan molesto, mejor sigo con lo mio y te digo TERRUCE, YO SOLO TE QUIERO A TI, PARADO BAJO MI VENTANA ARROJANDO PIEDRAS Y GRITANDO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI

(Terry) pienso que es una buena idea, lastima que el departamento de Candy estè tan lejos y la ventana tan arriba, si no podría usar esa idea dije SUSANNA, ESA ES UNA MUY BUENA IDEA, ALGUN DIA LO HARE solo vi como te brillaron los ojos, asi que para evitar malentendidos dije CLARO QUE EN CUANTO ME ENTERE DE DONDE VIVE CANDI oigo un ruido en la puerta y volteo

(SUSANNA) oigo un ruido en la puerta y volteo, no lo puedo creer ella otra vez solo pude decir TU DIME QUE HACES AQUÍ dije mas como orden que como pregunta pero ella no me contesto

(Candy) alcancé a oír una parte y los ojos me brillaron cuando confirme que tu todavía me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti y dije TERRY, YO SOLO TE QUIERO A TI, PARADO BAJO MI VENTANA ARROJANDO PIEDRAS Y GRITANDO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI

(Terry) te oigo y sonrío y te digo PECOSA, YO POR TI ESPERO BAJO LA LLUVIA O LA NIEVE ESPERANDO POR QUE TE ASOMES DESPUES DE QUE YO LANZE ROCAS A TU VENTANA , NO ME IRIA POR QUE SE QUE TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE ESTA DEL OTRO LADO DE ESA VENTANA acabe de hablar y corri a abrazarte, como si susanna no estuviera ahí

(SUSANNA) Se abrazan se ve que se aman, tomo una hoja y un papel escribo algo y salgo sin que se dieran cuenta

(Terry) sigo feliz, pero me llego una duda y digo PECOSA ¿Por qué TE FUISTE AQUEL DIA EN LAS ESCALERAS, ME DEJASTE sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salía de mis ojos

(Candy)te sonrio con ternura y te digo TERRI, TU ME CONOCES BIEN, NO ENTIENDO COMO NO PUDISTE VER QUE CUANDO ME FUI QUERIA QUE FUERAS TRAZ DE MI

(Terry) Solo sonreí, nunca había querido tanto a alguien, PECOSA YO TE QUIERO de verdad diría un te amo pero me sentiría vulnerable, ante esa pecosa entrometida, tan entrometida que llego aquí justo a tiempo cuando yo la creía en chicago

(Candy)Me pongo seria, finjo estar enojada y digo TERRI, YO NO veo que sus ojos pierden brillo entonces le digo YO TE AMO TERRI, YO SE QUE TU no pude acabar la frase sentí sus labio sobre los mios, tu me diste mi primer y segundo beso y espero todos lo que siguen

(Terry) La amo de verdad, nunca me había sentido asi,nunca, jamás había sentido emoción por besar a alguien, porque antes del beso del lago, era algo que para mi no significaba nada no voy a dejar que te vuelvas a ir nunca

(Candy) Nunca me alejare de ti Terry, te amo demasiado te amo Terry dijo CONFIESO TERRI, QUE TE NECESITO Y TE AMO.

Al dia siguiente encontraron muerta a Susanna ella había tomado un tren, fue hasta el ultimo vagon y se lanzo, sin dejar la nota que decía, YO POR TI VIVÍA, Y TE AMABA DEMASIADO COMO PARA VERTE CON ELLA, PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTA, PERO EN OTRA VIDA SERAS MIO PORQUE YO TE AMO Y TU ME AMARAS TAMBIÉN ALGÚN DIA.

**FIN**

**ESPERO REVIEWS, ES MI PRIMER MINIFIC, SE ME OCURRIO OYENDO UNA CANCION QUE SE LLAMA THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR OK YA SE QUE NO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER PERO ASI SE ME OCURRIO PORFAVOR ESPERO REVIEWS AUNQUE SEAN AMENAZAS DE ALGUNA FAN DE SUSANNA (SI ES QUE HAY JAJA) BUENO ESPERO SU APOYO Y VOY A VER QUE OTRA IDEA SE ME OCURRE A Y TALVEZ DESPUES HAGA UN FIC DE Albert TAMBIEN TIENE LO SUYO **


End file.
